


Just Once

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams wish comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the challenge that Sam and Jack make love in an unusual place that is not the base or home

DATE: 17/05/99

 

The canyon walls rose high around them. A hot sun beat down as SG-1 walked along a dried up riverbed, kicking up sand. In the lead, Colonel Jack ONeill couldnt see very much ahead of them as the canyon kept twisting and turning, limiting his line of sight. Daniel Jackson sneezed again as dust disturbed by their walking blew over him.

"Bless." ONeill said automatically.

He warily eyed the canyon walls as they began to narrow alarmingly around a very tight turn. It became so narrow that their shoulders were rubbing against the rocky walls. The colonel was seriously starting to consider turning his team around when the canyon abruptly ended.

His mouth fell open as the land opened up before him. Heat waves shimmered over the yellow sand. Daniel gasped as he, Carter and Tealc saw what had awed their colonel.

Before them lay a shimmering ocean of water surrounded by a vast mountain range. The crystal blue water seemed to stretch off into forever with the mountains cradling it on both sides. In front of the ocean, a palace rose high above them. Gleaming white under the sun, it drew their eyes to it. Spiral turrents in various shapes and designs were connected by walls and pathways. Unfamiliar trees and flowers added colour to the white palace. A wide path led up to the palaces entrance. Pedestals with strange animals sculpted on them bordered the path.

"It looks like something out of A Thousand and One Arabian Nights," Carter said in awe as she gazed up at the palace.

Jackson started towards it. Before he could get more than a couple of feet, ONeill grabbed his arm. "Whoa, Daniel. Not so fast."

"But, Jack, this is incredible. I wonder if anyone lives here. Who built it?"

"Youll get a chance to study it. But from the looks of the sun, night will be here soon and we need to establish a camp before it hits."

"Jack!"

"Daniel."

Daniel sighed. He wasnt going to be able to change ONeills mind. Not to mention the sun was starting to sink lower in the sky. Funny, in the canyon, it had been shining brightly as if it was only noon. Maybe the days were very short on this planet. Oh well, Jack did say he could go exploring in the morning.

With routine guiding them, they soon had a camp set up at the canyons mouth. The weather was still very hot, so they decided to sleep out in the open for the night. By the time they had finished their preparations and had supper ready, the sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon. They were quiet as they ate and clean up afterwards. The palace gleamed softly under the glow of the stars as they started to appear in the sky.

Sam yawned as she stretched out on top of her sleeping bag. Daniel yawned as well as he stretched out beside her. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep. Must be feeling as tired as I am, she thought. Every since supper, she had been fighting to stay awake. Her body seemed lethargic and listless. Glancing over at Tealc, she could see that even the normally alert Jaffa was looking drowsy. I wonder if it has something to do with the night air. Must remember to take samples in the morning.

Rolling on her side, away from Jackson, she watched as the colonel settled down beside her. He shifted onto his side, facing her, one arm pillowing his head. He smiled sleepily at her, starlight softly illuminating his face, She returned his smile before closing her eyes.

Just once, she thought, as she drifted off to sleep. Just once she wanted to make love to him without having to worry about it destroying her career or affecting the bond between her teammates. To feel him naked against her, loving her without military rules and regulations casting a dark shadow over their actions. He wanted the same thing. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. Feel it brushing over her whenever he was near her. But as long as they were in SGC, nothing could happen between them.

As sleep claimed them, glowing eyes gazed down at them. A sleek form stretched mightily as if shaking off a long sleep.

 

Carter muttered as something nudged her side. She rolled onto her stomach, burying her head in her arms. The nudge was harder this time, waking her up. Lifting her head, her eyes widen as they stared into green eyes. The eyes blinked and she realized that she was staring at a very large cat. Under the starlight, she could see it looked like a sleek black panther.

The cat sat down, curling its tail around its legs. Sitting there, it reminded her of the statues of cats the ancient Egyptians used to worship. Unblinking, it gazed into her eyes. She found herself becoming lost in those eyes as if it could see into her very soul. Then it blinked, rumbling softly to itself.

As she watched it, she realized that she didnt feel tired anymore. In fact, she felt wide awake. The cat stood up, arching its back as it stretched. It moved away from her with the careless grace inherent in all cats. When Sam didnt follow, it looked over its shoulder at her. She didnt hesitate, leaving her sleeping bag to follow it. For some very strange reason, she felt safe with the cat. Even as it lead her up the path and into the palace, she knew she could trust it.

Inside, the palace was cool, with a gentle breeze wafting through the open passageways leading off from the entrance. The ceiling rose into high archways. Moonlight shone in from dozens of windows. Splashes of colour from vases of flowers to richly detailed murals to furniture could be seen from within the depths of the palace. The cat lead her further into the palace, passing many rooms.

Finally it entered one room. Sam gasped as she moved inside the room. Windowless, the room opened out into the ocean. A full moon was just rising. Its light shone brightly into the room as it hung over the water. A large pool, carved out of the rocky ground, was fed by the ocean. Water flowed into it from the lower part of the pool nearest the ocean.

Although the pool dominated the room, Sam could see pillows spread out over blankets in one corner of the room. Shadows obscured the rest of the room. The cat sprawled out several feet from the pool. It watched her out of half closed eyes.

She turned back to the pool. The water looked so inviting, especially since she was covered in dust and sweat from walking through the canyon. Without another thought, she stripped off her clothes. A series of broad shelving steps led down into the water. Cool and refreshing against her skin, it rose up over her waist. She ducked under the surface, completely immersing herself.

Rising back to the surface, she tossed her head back in pure joy as water streamed down her body. She felt a decadent pleasure at frolicking naked under the moons light. It was if only she existed. Her, the woman, not the Airforce captain or scientist. Relaxing completely, she floated in the water as it cradled her, isolated her from the rest of the world.

Another panther stalked quietly into the room. Pure white, it glowed in the moonlight. It nuzzled the black panther before lying down beside it, resting its head on the blacks hindquarters. A figure cautiously followed the cat into the room, stopping as his eyes fell on Sam floating in the pool.

She opened her eyes, sensing something. Standing up in the water, her eyes scanned the room. Two cats stared at her, unblinking and silent as they gazed at her. Both heads shifted toward the doorway. Her eyes moved to where they were staring and her breath caught.

Jack stood watching her, his eyes hidden in shadows. Motionless, they gazed at one another, electricity sparking between them. She made no move to cover herself as she stood waist deep in the water. She knew he could see her in the moonlight and she let him.

His eyes devoured her naked body, noticing the water had made her nipples harden. God, she was beautiful. He felt himself grow heavy with desire as he stood there, memorizing the scene. Slowly, he tugged his t-shirt from his waistband and pulled it over his head. He could feel the heat of Sams gaze as she watched him. Her eyes followed the path of his fingers as they paused on the fastenings of his pants before undoing them. He shoved the pants and underwear down his long legs, kicking them aside.

Mesmerised, she watched as he stepped into the pool. Although she had seen more gorgeous men then him, she still thought he was more attractive with his graceful movements and compelling features. Anticipation filled her, her body longing for the touch of his.

"Sam." One hand cupped her cheek. A question in his voice.

"Yes." She slid one hand around his neck, bringing his mouth down to hers.

Two years of suppressed desire ignited. Frantic hands, trembling with pent up desire roamed over heated skin as their mouths devoured one another, their tongues dueling for dominance. He held her tight against him, his hands digging into her. She arched into him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, feeling him hard against her stomach.

Fire burned through them as he walked backwards. The steps bumped against his legs and he sat down, bringing her with him. She straddled him, breathing hard, eyes locked on his as they broke apart.

"Next time we go slower," he said, his hands on her hips.

Nodding, she felt his hands tightened, bringing her down on him. They cried out as he entered her, stretching her. So good, so full, he was finally making love to her, filling her beyond her wildest fantasies. She started to move, finding her rhythm. Water lapped against them, cooling their heated skin. His mouth closed over one of her breasts and she cried out, clenching tight around him. He responded, thrusting harder into her as he moved to her other breast. Their ragged breathing filled the room.

"Jack!"

"Sam." He felt her tightened around him as she came, her head falling back, her hands clutching him hard. He held her hips tight as he arched into her, feeling his own climax consume him.

She collapsed against him, boneless and sated. Jack brushed light kisses over her face, feeling the aftershocks of her climax rippling through her. The moonlight turned her blonde hair silvery. His hand dipped into the water, trailing droplets along her back, making her shiver at the sensation.

Sam raised her head to gaze at him. He smiled at her, still trailing water down her spine.

"That feels good," she said, her body tingling under his hands.

"The water or what we just did?" he asked. Both hands slid tantalizing down her back, over the swell of her buttocks. He grinned at her gasp as he cupped her buttocks, pulling her tighter against him. He felt himself begin to harden within her.

"Both." A wicked grin lighting up her face.

Leaning down, she brushed her lips over his, teasing them both before settling her mouth over his. Slowly, leisurely, they explored one another. She broke the kiss, smiling at him. "That corner with the sheets and pillows would be a lot more comfortable to continue this."

Jack looked at where she was gesturing. Gathering her up into his arms, he stood up and moved to the blankets spread out invitingly. Silk slid across her skin as he laid her down. He knelt at her feet, eyes caressing her as they moved over her body.

"Beautiful." Adoration filled his voice.

"So are you." Sam replied, her eyes moving over his naked body.

Her skin quivered as his hands started to caress her. Ever so slowly, they moved over her feet, up her calves, over her knees. She moved restlessly under his touch, fire starting to lick at her nerve endings. Her legs parted as he settled between them, his hands still exploring her. His mouth kissed her belly, tongue lightly tracing her navel. Moaning, she arched under his wicked fingers and mouth. Damp, heated kisses trailed up the silky skin of her stomach, moving closer to her aching breasts.

Long fingers stroked the soft skin of her breasts, hands cupping and kneading their fullness as she tossed her head, hands clutching at the blankets beneath her. Blowing softly on her nipples, he watched as they harden, enjoying her cries of rising passion. Dipping his head, he closed his mouth over one breast while his other hand caressed the other one. Tongue teasing her nipple, he sucked on her, drawing her deep in his mouth before shifting attention to her other breast.

Sams hands clutched at his head, holding him fast to her chest. Fire burned through her as his hands and mouth moved back down her body. Reaching the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thighs, he scattered heated kisses along them. One hand covered her mound before moving between the folds of flesh, slipping deep into her. She writhed against him as he stroked her. Slow, deep strokes, searching out the spots that increased her pleasure.

"Jack!" She cried out as his mouth gently brushed over her clitoris, tasting her. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard as she came, her body shuddering under his wonderful assault. Jack surged up her body, claiming her mouth as the last of her orgasm rolled through her.

Panting, she returned his kisses, her own hands relaxing their grip on his shoulders. She smoothed them over his chest, and arms as he stretched out beside her. His skin was salty as she tasted it, her hands running over his small nipples and the smattering of hair on his chest. Jacks breathing ran ragged as she sucked on his nipples, her hands creating havoc with all his senses. She moved down his body, learning what pleased him.

"Sam, please." He begged as she deliberately avoided his aching hardness.

She grinned at him, enjoying the torment. Finally her hand closed around him and he arched into her light strokes. Her fingers ran down the length of his arousal, learning its texture, listening to his moans of pleasure as she quickened her strokes.

"Enough."

He reached for her, rolling until she was beneath him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he sank into her. Rocking gently into her, he took possession of her mouth. Her hands ran down his back and sides as she matched his movements. Silk sensually caressed her back, his skin sliding over her own. His hands rested on either side of her head, hips pressing deeply into her own as he thrust deeper into her. She tightened around him, the ecstasy almost unbearable. As he felt her convulse around him, it triggered his own release.

Their ragged breathing filling the room, Jack shifted onto his back, pulling Sam on top of him. She sprawled across his body as his arms cradled her. Letting the steady beat of his heart lull into sleep, she closed her eyes. He brushed a kiss to her temple, content to just hold her. Soon sleep claimed him as well.

Green eyes stared at her. Sam blinked, and the black panther came into view. As she stirred, ONeill also woke up. He look to see the white panther sitting just behind the black. The black panther gently butted her. She sighed and looked at her lover, a bittersweet look on her face.

"I think its time for us to go."

He just caressed her face, his own expression matching hers. Reluctantly they disentangled themselves from one another and reached for their clothes. As soon as they were dressed, the panthers led them from the room and out of the palace. Jack entwined his fingers around Sams, holding tightly to her. Glancing back over his shoulder, he was surprised to see the moon still hung full and bright in the sky. It was if they had just entered the room instead of spending many hours there.

In camp, they found Daniel and Tealc still sound asleep. An unusual occurrence for the Jaffa. The panthers disappeared into the night. They slid into their sleeping bags, facing one another.

"Good night, Captain." He smiled softly at her, his brown eyes filled with memories of their lovemaking.

"Good night, Colonel," She replied, her eyes drifting shut as drowsiness overcame her.

 

"Hey guys!" Jacksons excited voice jolted Sam from sleep. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on him.

"Look at that. The palace is gone."

She blinked, instantly awake. The palace was indeed gone. The land it stood on didnt even show sighs of it having been there. She rose to her feet in astonishment.

"Where did it go?"

ONeill moved up beside her as the team stared at the empty spot. Only the mountains and ocean remained. There was no palace, no pathway guarded by strange stone animals. It was if the palace had never existed.

"I wonder if it was really there or if it was just an illusion." Daniel said, his mind spinning, trying to remember any legends or myths of vanishing cities or palaces.

She glanced at Jack. If the palace was just an illusion, did that mean that last night had never happened. No panthers, no pool, no colonel making love to her.

Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to look at her. Her breath froze as his eyes locked on hers. His eyes darkened as they stared into her own.

"ONeill, look." The Jaffas voice intruded upon them. Glancing up, they saw two panthers sitting where the path to the palace had been. Under the morning sun, their coats gleamed black and white.

Carter found herself becoming lost in their gaze. Time stopped as they stared at her. Peace and contentment flowed over her as she stood entranced. Their eyes glowed greenish-yellow. Blinking, they disappeared and she found herself gasping for air as time rushed over her. Gasping again, she looked around her. The stargate loomed over her under the bright sun. The entrance to the canyon had disappeared, a wall of rock replacing it. Daniel and Tealc stood near the DHD, also looking around in disbelief. The colonel still stood next to her, his body just brushing against hers.

"Well that was interesting." ONeill looked around. His team was back where they had started yesterday. "Daniel, any ideas about what just happened?"

Daniel closed his mouth then opened it again. Finally, he shook his head. "None, Jack. I have no idea what just happened."

"Tealc?"

The Jaffa just shook his head. ONeill glanced around again.

"In that case, we better head home. Wouldnt want to upset the locals who seem to want us gone. Dial us home, Daniel."

Jackson entered the address for home and the stargate whooshed open. He stepped through, followed by Tealc. Sam moved to follow, but Jack grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him.

Long fingers brushed her hair, tracing down her cheek before resting on her still swollen lips. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"It wasnt an illusion, Sam." His soft voice caressed her, causing her heart to skip a beat. An ache settled over her as she leaned into his palm.

"But it can never happen again," she finished for him. He gave her a small smile, his hand stroking her face one last time before stepping back from her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and stepped into the wormhole, her colonel following her.

END


End file.
